Stay With Me
by BabyFaith18
Summary: Songfic. Would Yuffie ever get the chance to tell Vincent how she truly feels about him... or will her world come crashing down on her? Onesided YXV


**Disclaimer: **Yuffie and Vincent (Plus others) are all property of Square Enix

Stay With Me belongs to Danity Kane

Well I wrote this because I was bored XD and I didn't have anything to right for Pink and Red Cherry Blossoms, and I didn't have anything to write for my OTHER YXV that I'm in the processing of trying to get the words out… O.o

**Important** these events… well they don't go along at all with what happened with Omega… so yea… what ever

Enjoy!

* * *

"Go, Yuffie. I'll be fine." Vincent told her as she shook her head. 

"No Vincent! You're always telling me your fine, but you are completely wrong!" She yelled at him. "Why can't you ever just let me help you? You shouldn't have to do everything on your own! Please?"

"Yuffie, go." He said ignoring her question. She shook her head. She tried to blink back her tears.

"Vincent—" she was cut off.

"I'll be fine Yuffie, go." Vincent said again, he wasn't facing her. Yuffie went up to him. She turned him around and punched him in the face.

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In the Dark  
with Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story of a Broken Heart_

"Why? Why won't you let me help you?" She asked him again. He turned away from Yuffie as she choked back a sob.

She gave him one last look and walked away from him. She couldn't take it anymore; he obviously didn't want to see her. She stayed behind; he walked into the room to destroy the reactor. She slid down against the wall and began to cry.

'I must be stupid, I must be crazy, and I must be out of my mind, I shouldn't have thought he would ever tell me he needed me.' Yuffie thought. She cried.

_Stay with Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me _

She heard a few explosions from the other side of the door. Yuffie stood and thought it over… would he really want her help?

At that moment, more explosions came and she forgot her anger. She ran towards the door and forcing it open, she saw the scene before her. She threw her Conformer at the farthest target, stopping them from hitting Vincent.

As her Conformer flew past him, Vincent looked back at Yuffie, who ignored him.

She wouldn't allow him to let her get mad again. She caught her Conformer, as Vincent dodged the attacks from Nero and Weiss.

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear_

Yuffie was attacked by Nero, as Weiss focused his attention on Vincent. Having already been in Nero's darkness attack she decided it would be best to keep her distance.

Soon enough, Nero was kneeling on the ground, Yuffie kept her distance. Just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow, the darkness surrounded her.

She heard shots fire from behind her as Nero fell towards the ground. Behind her saw Vincent lower his gun, the darkness disappearing.

She said nothing as Vincent stared at her. Had he already killed Weiss? She wasn't certain, but there wasn't anyone around them.

_Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

"Yuffie," Vincent said as he walked towards her. He struggled some as he did so. Yuffie, forgetting her anger from the previous hour, ran to him.

She stopped as she stood in front of him. Should she hug him? Yell at him? No, she shouldn't do either; she should just smile at him, and say nothing, that way, there was nothing she could've done wrong.

"Vincent you're hurt!" Yuffie said, ignoring her thoughts.

"I'm fine Yuffie," he told her as he fell against her.

"Vincent, don't die on me! I don't know what I would do without you!" She cried.

_  
I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay  
_

Suddenly there was no Vincent, just Chaos. Yuffie was pushed away as he stood upright again. She jumped back, not knowing what Chaos had planned. That when the mako from the reactor came at them.

She could do nothing, so she jumped out of the way, and decided Chaos wouldn't let Vincent die, so she left the reactor. She wiped her tears away before she ran towards Reeve and Shelke who were outside of Midgar, looking up towards the sky.

She saw Chaos ascending and watched with hopeful eyes, pain in her heart.

She smiled as she Omega was killed.

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

As she saw nothing of Vincent she held back her tears. He had made her cry twice in one day and all because he left her.

With out him, she didn't know what to do, she couldn't move on, not without Vincent, he kept her in check more than half the time during the missions.

She looked up at the sky, still searching for him. She didn't, no she couldn't lose him.

"Vincent…" she whispered as she looked up at the sky.

"Please don't go. Stay with me, please. I need you here with me." She said wiping away tears.

_oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._

She cried again that night.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, tell me ht you think, please? 


End file.
